


Sweet revenge!

by Remlundskan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brutal Murder, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Revenge, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: He stared at the bodies on the ground, at the girl covered in blood. Her eyes narrowed.“You’re late.”“So you started without me?” He took a step forward. The church was burning, he could smell it. She must have been mad as hell.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Sweet revenge!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Fanfiction Clubhouse Monthly Prompt No. 1: Jul. 1st - 31st 2020

He stared at the bodies on the ground, at the girl covered in blood. Her eyes narrowed.

“You’re late.”

“So you started without me?” He took a step forward. The church was burning, he could smell it. She must have been mad as hell.

She was still shooting daggers at him.

“You said fifteen minutes!”

“I know!” He took another step forward. She did not move away, nor did she approach him. “I had a tail, I had to shake it. I’m sorry!” He wondered how many people she’d managed to get inside the church before she torched it.

“You ruined everything!”

“I know!” he looked down at the one lying at her feet, the one in the flowery dress. It was probably very pretty at one point; now, it was splattered with blood and sticking to the dead body in an almost obscene way. “I see you’ve dealt with some… issues.”

“You said we were gonna do this together. You said it was always gonna be just you and me. You stood me up, at our wedding day.”

There were tears in her eyes now, she was still upset, but the anger was taking a backseat to the hurt she must have felt. He couldn’t blame her; this was their special day, and he had messed everything up. There had to be some way he could make it up to her.

And then he knew, he knew exactly what to do to make her smile again.

“Did you leave the minister alive?”

She looked at him, a frown on her face.

“Why?”

“Because”, he said, standing right in front of her now, “this is still our wedding day. And there is nothing I want more, than to make you my wife. Especially now”, he added with a grin, looking around at the seven dead bodies, looking like something out of a horror move. This had been their plan all along, but he had messed everything up, and so, she had to improvise and she had done it all on her own. It was incredibly impressive, and beautiful.

If anything, it made him love her even more.

He remembered the day she came to him, how the people of the town had offered her up like some fancy meal, pleading for him to take her and leave them unharmed, holding out the two year old like she was a football. It was for the greater good, they said. Sacrifice something you love to keep the town safe. But he had seen right through their hypocrisy. There was no love in their hearts for the girl, just a desperate hope that the worst killer in the history of mankind would leave their town and never return. They could care less for the girl, for whomever he might encounter along the way, as long as he left them alone.

They didn’t count on this, though. They couldn’t have known, that he would love the girl, dote on her, give her anything she wanted. They couldn’t have known that he would teach her everything he knew, the daughter he never had, who would one day follow in his footsteps.

They couldn’t have known how his heart swelled when she showed him her first kill. They had started out small, just rodents and the occasional bird before moving on to bigger animals. The older she got, her bloodthirst grew and she listened intently to everything he told her.

When she was ten, he told her the truth, about who she was and why she was with him. He told her about the townspeople, handing her over like she was nothing, because they feared him.

They couldn’t have known that it was her they would one day fear.

When she was eleven, she killed a young boy. He was a mean little thing who liked to push girls to the ground and throw sand in their face. She cut his throat with the knife he got her for her birthday and then sat on the ground and watched him bleed to death.

By the time she was fourteen, they were working together, a deadly team that took out entire families in a single night. It was also around that time that she started coming to his bed at night.

At first, they just slept together, her head on his shoulder as they dreamed of the day that they would extract some sweet revenge on the town that gave her up. But when she turned fifteen, she wanted more. And he had never been able to refuse her anything, nor did he really want to, in this case. He made sure to be gentle and loving for her first time, but it didn’t take long before she was demanding more, wanted it harder, faster, rougher. Together, they explored every desire imaginable, the bond between them only growing stronger with each passing day.

At seventeen, she said she was ready to go back home. She wanted to take them all out, the whole town: she wanted them to pay for what they had done.

He had wondered about that for a while, but she had told him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, that she loved him, with every part of her being and she wouldn’t change it for anything. But the people in that town had treated her like she was nothing, had used her to keep themselves safe. She meant nothing to them. They were willing to sacrifice an innocent girl.

She needed to make them pay for that.

He couldn’t really argue with that.

It was on the night before they reached the town that he had asked her to marry him. They would throw a wedding feast like no one had ever seen, and then murder every single person in that town. It was to be her wedding present. She had cried as she kissed him. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

They had made plans the following day, everything needed to be absolutely perfect. She had gone into town a few days later, on her own, to shop for a wedding dress, and had kept a close eye on everyone as she walked down the street. She wrote it all down, just like he had taught her, and he had been so proud of her.

Everything was supposed to be perfect, but what he hadn’t counted on, was someone following him as he was heading for church. It wasn’t hard for him to shake a tail, but his mind was pre-occupied with all the lovely mayhem that they were going to cause, together, after they were properly wed, and so, he didn’t even notice, until he was halfway through town.

Of course, he had to make sure the little rat didn’t inform someone of his return, so he had to wait, and then catch him off guard, take him to a secluded area and finish him, but also made sure that nobody would find the body until it was too late.

Unfortunately, this lead to him being late for his own wedding, and by the time he got to church, she was already done. Somehow, and he wasn’t really sure on how, she had managed to get them all inside the church and then set it on fire. The bodies surrounding her were, he guessed, the few unlucky souls that made it out.

She must have been extremely upset to do something like that. The plan was for them to play with their victims, to make sure they knew why they were being slaughtered. But him being late had thrown their plans off course and she had taken them all out in a fit of rage.

As mad as she had been, he couldn’t help but feel proud of her.

“I wasn’t sure if you would still want to…”

How could he not want to? How could he not want her? She was a vision in white with blood on her hands and face and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His daughter, his protégé, his blood-thirsty partner-in-crime.

“I will always want you!” he said, reaching out to touch her cheek. “You are mine! Always! My love, my life… So, tell me, is the minister alive?”

He had one surprise left for her, and he hoped that she had left one person alive to tell the tale of what really happened that day.

When she smiled at him and nodded, he knew, once and for all, that she was the perfect woman for him, and always would be, his equal in all things.

Skipping over the bodies like a little girl, she took him to the graveyard, where she had handcuffed the minister to the gate. Still grinning, she made a grand gesture in his direction, as if to say ‘see, I kept him alive, just like you wanted’. So she had been mad as hell, but she had remembered his one demand.

He loved her so much, it was almost painful.

“Alright, Father, it’s time for you to marry us, and don’t…”

“Just one minute! I have one surprise left for you, my love.”

She frowned at him; she didn’t want to drag this out anymore, she wanted to get married, he could tell, but he knew that once she found out the surprise, she would change her tune completely.

“As a gift to you, my most precious life… I give you… The man that gave you up. Your father!”

She froze.

She had never really asked about her parents, and he had just told her that the people of the town handed her over, hoping that he would then leave them alone. When he had neglected to tell her, though, was that she was the minister’s own daughter and that it was the minister himself who had given him the child, telling him to ‘take her, do what you want with her, just leave us be, for the love of God’.

‘Do what you want with her’, that’s what the man had said. That’s how little he cared about his own flesh and blood. That’s how little he cared about what a vicious old killer might do to a defenseless little two year old.

He took great pleasure in telling her that story now, to be able to see the look on the minister’s face as he realized just who she was, and what it all meant.

Slowly, oh, so slowly, she turned towards the man, her father, and looked him in the eye.

“When you die… after I’m done with you, after I have spent countless hours bringing you as much pain as I possibly can… I want you to remember… father… that I am doing this, because of you. I am like this… because of you. I want you to take that thought with you, on your journey to Hell.”

He’d had a feeling that she would appreciate his gift. They would, however, need to take him with them, because the big cloud of black smoke from what was once the church would be visible for miles Sooner or later, someone would alert the authorities and the town would be swarming with cops. It would be best for everyone involved, if they were long gone by then.

“Let’s take him with us, my sweet. We cannot stay here too long.”

She nodded. She knew that he was right. Together, they dragged the minister to one of the cars, and hit the road, just as the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

They drove all night, pumped up on adrenaline and excitement. They stopped twice, once for gas, and once, because she was bouncing in her seat with extra energy, and could barely wait for him to pull over and unzip his pants, before she was on him, right there in the driver’s seat. He wasn’t sure, he was too far gone to tell, as she rode him in wild abandon, but he could have sworn that she kept her eyes fixed on her father the entire time, getting a special kind of thrill from him having to watch them.

She kept the minister alive for hours, just like she had promised, using all the tricks he had taught her to make sure she inflicted as much pain as humanly possible. He stood by, watching her as she tormented her father, smiling as she turned her head, nodding encouragingly as she started on the knives. She had asked early on if he didn't want to join in the fun, but he had declined. This was all for her, this was her revenge and things like that should be handled alone.

It wasn't until the man laid dead on the floor and she was panting, blood splattered on her face and clothes, that he moved in, kissing her deeply.

Her eyes sparkled when she pressed up against him.

"I want us to have a baby!" she said, smiling up at him.

He never did know how to refuse her. And why should he start now?


End file.
